This invention relates to a table useful as furniture, and more particularly concerns a table whose height is adjustable, thereby making it a versatile article of furniture.
The use of tables with folding legs is well known wherein the legs of the table fold against the flat upper panel of the table to create a readily storable compact structure.
Tables capable of adjustable elevation of the upper panel of the table relative to the floor which supports the legs of the table are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 732,585; 2,398,693 and 2,679,858. Such tables either compromise structural strength to achieve their versatility, or have an appearance which is unsuitable for indoor furniture use.
The conventional so-called "coffee table" is customarily built with short legs so that it stands but a short height above the floor, and has utility primarily in front of another piece of furniture, such as a sofa or the like. On the other hand, a television table or tray disposes the upper table surface at a height of about 24 inches such that persons seated upon chairs of conventional height can comfortably sit at the table.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a table of adjustable height, making it interchangably suitable for use either as a coffee table or television table.
It is another object of this invention to provide a table as in the foregoing object wherein the adjustability function is not evident in the external appearance of the table.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a table of the aforesaid nature wherein the interconversion between the two modes of use is easily achieved.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a table of the aforesaid nature that is sturdy in both modes of use, and is amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.